


One Desperate Night

by mstyrande



Series: Desperate Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	One Desperate Night

冬叉篇

7月3日，国庆日前夕，超市促销活动如火如荼。  
Rumlow推着满当当的购物车站在成人用品的货架前犹豫——草莓味？巧克力味？可惜没有Bucky挚爱的牛奶味，不然就不用这么费劲了。他最终还是拿了热感润滑剂和超薄套。虽然他的男朋友是个爱害羞脸红的小家伙，但Rumlow还是很期待两人的第一次会是一个热辣的销魂夜。  
他站在收银台前排起的长队末尾，重新检查了一下购物车里的各色食材，然后又伸手进口袋，摸了摸那个丝绒的小盒子，觉得心中有说不出的安定感。烛光晚餐外加柠檬蛋糕里的求婚戒指，他几乎能想象得出Bucky可爱到爆的惊喜模样。  
浮想联翩的Rumlow跟着队伍向前移动，不经意间看到了正在直播新闻的悬挂式屏幕。贫民出身的金牌律师Steve Rogers因多项重罪被判死刑，而刑期恰好是明天，Steve的生日外加美国国庆日。屏幕上的美女主持人一边惋惜Steve Rogers英气堪比好莱坞影星的好皮相，一边八卦警方到底如何拿到铁证，坐实了Steve就是SHIELD高层、传说中的“队长”。“据可靠来源，SHIELD是意大利最古老的黑手党组织之一，现在和Hydra并列纽约最大的毒瘤。在警方的通缉名单上，‘队长’是该组织的二号人物，而头号大佬的真实身份依旧扑朔迷离。也就是说，Steve Rogers……”  
女主持人喋喋不休的说辞逗得Rumlow差点笑出声。  
是啊，还有谁会比Brock Rumlow探员更熟悉这个案子呢？  
他从两年前就开始调查Steve Rogers。最初Rumlow以为只是普通的经济犯罪，但随着调查的深入，他发现事情不止那么简单。当他剥丝抽茧，顺着Steve摸到SHIELD的时候，他知道自己抓到了一条大鱼。当然，他在这两年中遇到的阻力并不算少，连顶头上司Nick Fury都曾迫于压力暗示他放弃这个案子。所幸他最终坚持了下来——感谢他自己的坚韧不拔，也感谢Bucky的陪伴。他和Bucky恰恰相识于两年前，当一见钟情的俗套剧本演绎到Rumlow发现自己无论想什么都会落回到Bucky的羞涩笑容的时候，他决定与这个大男孩共度接下来的每一天。他的保守的小男朋友，他的可爱的Bucky，哪怕偶尔给他做个手活儿都会眼睛湿哒哒的Bucky……  
Rumlow刚想到Bucky水润饱满的双唇，就听到自己的手机在响。他看了一眼来电显示——幸好不是Fury那家伙。他的小男朋友和他确认了晚上什么时候去Rumlow家吃饭，又迫不及待地告诉他，“我有份惊喜给你。”  
Rumlow知道，Bucky这时候肯定是一手拿手机，另一只手在把玩着手边的什么东西。他压低声线，希望自己给出了足够的暗示：“我需要做什么准备吗？”  
“不，不需要。你一定会喜欢……这份惊喜的。”Bucky听上去又懒散又迷人的样子总是让Rumlow忍不住要对他做些更深入的事情。  
“Bucky Sweetie，你给我什么我都喜欢。”

在Rumlow和自家男友调情的同一时刻，他刚念叨过的Nick Fury正坐在监狱的审查室里，对面是Steve Rogers。没有监控，没有录像，没有守卫。Steve坐的位置恰好让天花板上的白炽灯用阴影遮住了他的眼睛。  
Fury清了清喉咙：“那么，按照惯例，你有权选择最后一次用餐的内容。不过，鉴于你一直以来的表现，你可以提出任何要求。SHIELD会尽力满足你。”  
Steve一动不动地沉默了几秒。  
“Rumlow。Brock Rumlow。”  
他的上半张脸依旧隐没在阴暗中，嘴角微撇，扯出一个阴测测的笑。

依然沉浸在幸福中的Rumlow并不知道自己已经走进了命运的急转弯，他四平八稳地把车驶进自家车库，刚抱着两大纸袋东西下车，就听到了手机的来电铃声。他猜是黏人的Bucky藏不住心事要提前告诉他惊喜。他腾出左手去摸手机，背上却挨了一记狠狠的电击，他下意识地侧身闪躲，可并没有躲过第二下电击。沉甸甸的纸袋自由落体，红亮的苹果翻滚着，被袭击者踩在脚下。  
车库门缓缓落下，黑暗降临。

等到Rumlow被汽油味道呛醒时，他已经双手被反绑在背后，蜷在汽车的后备箱里了——似乎还是自己的汽车。他试了各种办法也没能用舌头顶出口塞，反倒弄得自己脸颊酸疼，于是只好趁着汽车的每次颠簸用膝盖去撞击印象中尾灯的位置，巴望着能把尾灯撞掉，发出求救信号。  
可惜尾灯刚刚有一点松动的迹象，车子就停了下来。后备箱被打开，温润的空气冲散了汽油的味道。带着麻醉剂的布料覆上他的口鼻，Rumlow陷入轻浅的昏迷。他隐约感到自己的下半身被拖来拖去，直到他的屁股搭在后备箱边缘，粗硬的绳索套上他的脚踝。恢复知觉后，Rumlow的眼罩已经被取了下来，直直射向他的路灯灯光迫使他费力地眨了眨眼睛。他微微挣动，但另一端牢牢系在同侧的车后轮轮毂上的绳索迫使他维持着双腿大开的难堪姿势动弹不得。  
Rumlow看看自己被换上的作战服，又看看那造型奇特的路灯，认出来这是Bucky供职监狱外的露天停车场。而Bucky，Rumlow看着他突然陌生起来的小男朋友，整整齐齐地穿着狱警的制服，帽子歪歪地挂在头上，一副恶作剧得逞的俏皮模样。Rumlow觉得这应该不仅仅是一场制服游戏那么简单。  
Bucky嘴角含笑，用手背蹭了蹭Rumlow的脸颊；“别用这么迷茫的眼神看着我，亲爱的，这会让我忍不住伤着你。”  
7月的纽约明明是暖融融的季节，Rumlow却在暖到发热的空气中打了个寒颤。Bucky故意缓慢地割开他的裤子，让他的下身完整地暴露出来，然后Rumlow看到自己买的润滑剂被Bucky拿了出来：“热感的？我想你应该会喜欢自己亲手挑的东西。”Bucky的尾音带着抑制不住的调笑。  
一根手指裹着润滑剂戳进他的屁股，Rumlow哼着小幅挣扎，恨不得一拳砸飞Bucky。而后者毫不在意他能杀死人的眼神，伸手色情地抚弄他的腹部，又顶了一根手指进入Rumlow的身体。  
Rumlow能清晰地感觉到手指的每一个戳刺、顶弄和搅动，他甚至能分辨出润滑剂溅在他的臀缝中黏兮兮的触感。他刚刚适应屁股里的异物感，Bucky的手指就顶上了他的敏感点。Rumlow的阴茎违背了他的意愿，直挺挺勃起，打在他的小腹上，而他本人则惊声高呼着挺动自己的屁股，无意识地把敏感点按在Bucky的手指上猛烈地操弄自己。  
Bucky抽出手指，满意地听到Rumlow欲求不满的呻吟：“第一次体验就这么带劲，你真像个放荡的……处女，Rum……”  
Rumlow瘫软在后备箱里，小腹上沾满阴茎淌出的前液，眼眸半合，滞滞地看着Bucky解开裤子，把粗壮的龟头抵在他的屁股上。Rumlow发出了几声模糊不清的喉音，如果没有口塞，他大概会求Bucky放过自己，他从来都没有做过Bottom，他觉得Bucky一定会把自己的屁股撕裂。  
Bucky并没有撕裂他，但也没有给他适应的时间。Rumlow错觉自己的屁股里被硬生生捅进一只炙热的棒球棍，刚才留下的那点少得可怜的润滑剂几乎没能起到应有的作用，反倒加剧了他的痛感。Rumlow屏息，不自觉地绷紧肌肉。Bucky双手抓着他的屁股揉捏，不顾Rumlow的颤抖，深深浅浅地开始做活塞运动。  
“你有个好屁股，Rum，里面又湿又热，还热情地含着我不放。对……把肚子绷紧，这样让我舒服极了……”  
Bucky抬起Rumlow的屁股，阴茎狠狠地干进他的后穴。他看到Rumlow从疲软中慢慢抬头的小兄弟，加深了嘴角的笑意：“你喜欢这个对吗？你光靠屁股就能射出来，是不是？你是个天生的……”  
Rumlow在Bucky的污言秽语中闭上眼睛，不想眼睁睁看着他的男朋友的完美形象在一夜之间崩塌、粉碎，也不想再多看一眼Bucky那双只剩下欲望倾泻的眼睛。这和他设想的太不一样了。这个时候，他应该在烛光摇曳之中向Bucky求婚，而不是——不是挂在后备箱里被Bucky粗鲁地操个七零八落。他努力地想象晚餐桌上的香槟、牛排、蘑菇汤和柠檬蛋糕，想象到胸口疼痛，但依旧阻止不了自己的身体一步步攀上高潮。  
没有高潮。  
Bucky残忍地卡住了他的阴茎根部，逼着他重新软下来，然后加快速度射在了他的身体里。  
Rumlow迷迷糊糊地看着Bucky，眼圈泛红，眼睛里好像蒙了一层雾气。  
Bucky在Rumlow的屁股里又小幅抽插了几下，依旧舍不得退出来，就着身体相连的姿势向Rumlow展示了几张照片。  
Rumlow脸色瞬间青白：是他的双胞胎哥哥，是他的、为Hydra工作的哥哥。在哥哥的引荐下，他从Hydra那里拿到了Steve Rogers的罪案铁证。清晰度极佳的照片把这笔借警察之手黑吃黑的幕后交易还原得无处匿形。  
Bucky起身，把照片甩在Rumlow身边：“要听话，听话才能活。”  
Rumlow看着Bucky甜甜的微笑，他知道那微笑因何而起。他们之前刚看过《荒野猎人》，Leonardo在电影里对自己早夭的儿子说过同样的话。  
但他们再也不会一起看电影了，也再不会一起嘲讽什么可笑的印第安语了。  
Rumlow嘴里泛上带着血腥味儿的苦涩——我曾经那么爱你……  
Bucky收起笑容，伸手从口袋里掏出曾被Rumlow摩挲了无数次的那只丝绒盒子。盒盖弹起，样式简洁的铂金戒圈在夜色中闪着迷人的光芒。  
“我现在答应，你还愿意吗？”

 

盾叉篇

Bucky把Rumlow推给Steve的时候是用足了力气的，Steve甚至能分辨得出他话中的怨气：“别弄伤他，破一点皮都不行。”  
Steve抱着Rumlow，奇怪他为什么会这么温顺地靠在自己怀里，“知道了。”  
直到Bucky的脚步声消失在通道中，Rumlow也还是没有动弹一丝一毫，顶在Steve大腿上完全勃起的阴茎让他羞愧到无地自容，而屁股里的串珠让他不敢再挪动一下。Bucky取下了他的口塞，但没有解开他手臂的绳子。如果说Rumlow的屁股为了吞下超出正常型号的性玩具已经吃了不少苦头，那么从停车场到囚室一路上的折磨差不多把他的下半身拖进了地狱。  
想到地狱，Rumlow在浑浑噩噩中忽然记起一个穆斯林同事说，伊斯兰教徒死后进入的天堂是流着奶和蜜之地，还有四个美貌的处子；那时候Rumlow打趣说他的天堂里只需要有一个Bucky就够了——现在看来，他一直以来的梦想真算不上是什么天堂，地狱还差不多。  
Steve的双手顺着Rumlow的腰线滑进裤子里，满意地摸到臀缝中露出的一点硬物，他用手指轻揉穴口的软肉，哂笑：“Bucky把你操开了，对吗警官先生？”  
Rumlow喘息着想躲开蹂躏自己屁股的手掌，然而并没有成功。  
“回答我的问题，警官。”Steve把微微露出穴口的串珠向里顶了顶。除了更粗重的喘息之外，Rumlow没有给出任何答复。手指忽然发力，把串珠彻底顶进了微微红肿的后穴。Rumlow好像被哽住一样，身体僵硬了一下，然后软绵绵地向下滑落。Steve知道，那是一次没有射精的高潮——Bucky那个坏小子真是做足了前戏。  
趁着Rumlow还没回过神，Steve迫不及待地把他扒了个干干净净，硬按着他跪在地上。不得不侧着头以肩膀支撑住自己的男人以近乎屈辱的方式把屁股送到了Steve的眼前。  
Steve握着自己半勃的阴茎，威胁性地顶了顶Rumlow的臀缝：“我只给你5分钟，警官，5分钟后你还没把屁股里的小玩意儿弄出来，我们就看看它能不能顶进你胃里。听到了吗？”  
Rumlow没有出声，但Steve笃定的威胁逼着他妥协、咬牙用力向外排出串珠，肠道不断的收缩和放松就好像是他在用这个恶心的东西主动操弄自己。额头上滴落的汗水在地面上积出一小团阴影，从腹肌蔓延四散的抽痛减缓了他的速度。  
Steve冷眼看着Rumlow费力地排出两颗串珠，第三颗的直径远大于之前两颗，艳红的穴口无奈地做着吞吞吐吐的无用功，无论如何都排不出第三颗串珠，反倒带得之前两颗磨蹭、拍打着Rumlow的下身。  
Steve猜Rumlow根本没意识到自己的呻吟已经变了调——他的阴茎看上去肿胀得能随时崩开金属束环。  
“还有两分钟。”  
第三颗串珠在恶魔的督促下终于露出了一半。  
Steve探身，舌头实打实地压在外翻的穴口上，重重舔了一圈；果不其然，在猝不及防的刺激下，千辛万苦排出一半的串珠被狠狠地吸了回去，碾过了肠道里的敏感点。Rumlow含糊地骂了声什么，话到一半就哽了回去，双腿发软，再也撑不住身体，脱力地摔在了地上。他在近似高潮的眩晕中只剩一丝余力去惦记着自己被压在身下的老二会不会就此废掉。  
Steve仁慈地等Rumlow的抽搐结束，把他翻成仰卧的姿势，戏谑一般弹弹他依旧精神的小兄弟，掰开了金属环：“只用4分钟就能把自己操出高潮，真是……令我惊讶。”随着余下的三颗串珠被瞬时拉出，Rumlow也射了出来，积攒多时的精液染得小腹上一塌糊涂。  
尚未恢复的后穴轻而易举地接纳了Steve，Rumlow竭力向后缩臀：“别……”  
“别停？放心我不会。”Steve把Rumlow的腿架在肩膀上，摆足了大干特干的架势。  
“里面还有东西！”Rumlow失控地大喊，“出去……出去！”  
“没关系，我不介意。”Steve就着这个姿势前压，一直把Rumlow压到双腿抵胸对折，然后开始动腰。  
Rumlow几乎要崩溃了，他能感觉得到，肠道里的东西被Steve越操越深，他觉得自己快要被捅穿了。还在不应期的男人没有得到任何快感，他在恐惧的错乱中用力缩紧肠道，奢望着能像挤串珠一样把Steve也挤出去；可惜效果相反，Steve从他的努力中汲取了更多愉悦，甚至还奖励式地给了他一个深吻，把他的尖叫彻底封在了喉咙里。  
直到Steve射精，Rumlow也没有勃起。他脸色青白，手臂酸麻，任由Steve架着他的双腿，看他的屁股抽抽搭搭地吐出精液。他惊慌失措地看着Steve，不知道那个东西被弄到了那里。或许是他看上去太过可怜，Steve伸手帮忙：“放松，警官，不然我就得把整个拳头都塞进去才能找到了。”  
Rumlow吞了口口水，尽量放松自己，由着Steve的手指在他的肠道里胡乱搅动、肆意妄为——  
反正我已经麻木了，他想。  
然而，等到Steve终于找到目标的时候，Rumlow的阴茎又湿漉漉地起立了。Steve抽出手指，被肠液和精液包裹着的小东西落在了Rumlow脸侧的地面上。  
内侧刻着Rumlow&Barnes的铂金戒圈沾满污秽，在灯下闪着光，旋转。  
金属和地面相碰的声音清脆细巧，在Rumlow听来却沉重得如同压在胸口的巨石，让他喘不过气。他眨眨眼，嘴角尝到一点咸涩。  
Steve伸手帮他擦去脸上的水渍：“看来Bucky没有答应你啊。”

Rumlow并没有享受到更多的温柔——Steve顺势揪住他的头发，半拖半拽地把他按在了桌子上，压制他摆成小腹抵着桌沿、屁股翘起的姿势。Rumlow想抬起上半身却被Steve按了下去。手臂被松开的同时，他下意识地向后肘击，软绵绵的力道更像是把自己送到Steve手里。Steve并不在意他的反抗，利落地把他的手腕绑在了桌面与桌腿的连接处，然后是脚腕；Rumlow觉得自己像个猥亵桌子的变态。  
一阵悉悉索索的声音之后，有东西点上了Rumlow的脖颈，柔韧的皮革触感从他的后背一路划到腰线上，然后离开，一记锐利的破空之声，紧随其后的是皮革和臀肉亲密接触的闷响。  
警用皮带。Rumlow佩服自己还有脑子去想这个，毕竟屁股上火烧火燎的痛感能消灭不少思考能力。  
“这一下是为了你刚才的反击。”  
第二记抽打准确地落在刚才的鞭痕上，Rumlow忍不住哼了一声。  
“这一下是为了Bucky——他被你伤透了心。”  
第三记，Rumlow的半边屁股好像坐进了滚烫的热油里。  
“Bucky知道你把他最好的朋友送上绞刑架的时候都快哭出来了。”  
Steve以一种近乎残酷的精准间隔不紧不慢地在Rumlow的屁股上增添鞭痕。  
“他跟我说，Steve，对不起，我没想到事情会变成这样。”  
Rumlow觉得那根皮带好像抽在了自己的心上。  
“其实我也没想到。要是你先遇到了我，而不是Bucky，也许——”  
Rumlow的屁股明明已经在痛感中麻木，但每一记鞭笞都能让他疼得颤抖。  
“也许我们会在一起。”  
这一下抽得格外重。  
“每次你来我的事务所做调查，缠着我问这问那，我都恨不得按住你，操到你什么话都说不出来。”  
暴风骤雨般的刑罚全都落在了Rumlow的屁股上，再也含不住的精液顺着臀缝流过腿根，偶尔有几滴被皮带抽溅到臀肉上，看上去带着被凌虐的美感。  
“还记得我们最后一次见面吗？电梯里，你带我去警局。你穿警服的样子美极了，我很想——很想把你按在电梯里操上几次。”  
Rumlow按下了求饶的念头，他知道那没有用。但这太疼了——Steve特意拉长了间隔，确保Rumlow是在神智清醒的时候承受每一次鞭笞。  
“那时候你那么轻松地看着我，就好像在邀请我操你一样。但我知道你想的是什么，你想你终于结案了，可以向Bucky求婚了。”  
Steve语速很慢，和皮带落下的速度保持一致。  
“你心里只有Bucky。操你的。要不是我爱你，你真以为这案子能了结？操你的。”  
第34下，Rumlow默默地数着。  
“但我想通了，恨比爱长久，Rumlow。”  
一记重过一记的狠抽把Rumlow推上了神思恍惚的边缘，完全无暇顾及对方的言语。  
“Bucky夸过你有个好屁股吗？他还说你敏感得不行，随便亲一亲就一脸高潮的表情……”  
第45下。皮带落地。Steve双手抚上Rumlow饱受折磨的屁股，手指发力，红肿的臀肉从指缝之中溢出。  
Rumlow身体僵直，他张嘴，以为自己会喊破嗓子，但他什么声音都没听到。他喘息粗重如同破风箱，他甚至希望Steve再用力一点，这样他就能疼晕过去，不用再受这份罪。  
但Steve没有。他压在Rumlow身上，含住他的耳垂吸吮。Rumlow猜，Bucky大概把自己所有的敏感点都告诉了Steve；他软着腰，听到Steve用讲情话的调子含含糊糊地威胁他：  
“我会松开你，但你得听话，警官。我知道你不在乎自己身败名裂，但你得给你哥哥考虑一下，不管他进监狱还是留在Hydra，死法都不会太体面。听明白了吗？警官？”  
Rumlow点头，他别无选择。手脚束缚都被解开之后，他翻身想坐起来，结果屁股挨到了冷冰冰的桌面。他倒吸一口冷气，瑟缩着略微撑起身体，按照Steve的命令张开腿，缠上他的腰，却犹豫着没有伸手去抱他——那意味着他的屁股要结结实实地坐在桌子上。  
Steve没管他的小心思，直接用手掌托着他的屁股，把他抱进了怀里。  
Rumlow疼得太阳穴上都快蹦出了青筋，他忙不迭地伸手揽住Steve的肩膀，把自己的屁股从魔爪里解救出来。Steve没有再做任何动作，于是Rumlow完全是凭着自己手脚并用的力量扒在他的身上。  
Steve在Rumlow送到他眼前的胸口上舔吻，直到Rumlow四肢发抖几乎要滑下去才扶住他的腰，把红肿的穴口按上自己已经兴致盎然的小兄弟。他亲亲Rumlow写满恐惧的琥珀色眼眸：“交给我。这次会干爽你。”  
诈骗犯。  
Rumlow被Steve强按着把他的阴茎一吞到底的时候差点疼昏过去。差一点，所以他只能紧紧地贴在Steve身上，一动不动。Steve很不满地用力揉了揉他的屁股，换来了Rumlow几近疯狂的哀叫和扭腰，直到他挖掘出自己的敏感点，才汗涔涔地停了下来。Steve咬咬他的耳朵：“宝贝你太浪了，我要给你奖励……”  
Rumlow全身乏力，勉强攀着Steve，伤痕累累的屁股里还含着一根又粗又烫的阴茎，敏感点被反复磨蹭的快感和屁股上的痛感交织在一起，折磨得他眼眶发热。他一口咬住Steve的肩膀，担心自己会忍不住说出什么不该说的话。  
Steve干得兴起，并不介意肩膀上的疼痛。他把Rumlow顶在墙上操干的时候，对方已经松了口，晕乎乎地任他为所欲为，眼神里只剩下可怜巴巴的意味，配合Steve小幅地动着腰，捱了两次高潮就受不住刺激陷入昏迷，连Steve最后射在他脸上都没有醒过来。  
Steve捡起警服衬衫擦净了Rumlow脸上的精液，看着昏迷不醒的警官和地上的凌乱衣物，忽然想到了一个绝妙的点子。

于是清醒之后的Rumlow发现自己贴着牢房的铁栏，被绑成了耶稣受难的姿势——不，不是耶稣受难，至少耶稣还能双腿并拢，不像他现在双腿被硬生生绑成一字马。Rumlow小声呻吟，眼睛聚焦很久才能看清Steve手上把玩的是自己的警徽——这姿势太屈辱、太疼痛，全身的重量全靠手臂和大腿上的绳索支撑，想合上腿遮羞都不行。  
Steve站在Rumlow身前，用警徽背面锐利的别针划过他的脸颊、脖颈、然后是胸口被蹂躏到肿胀的乳头：“Rum，我要把纪念留在哪里呢？”  
Rumlow睁大眼睛，他隐约猜到Steve的意图——“畜生，我要杀了你。”  
别针继续一路向下，Steve微笑；“对，Rum，恨我。记住我。”  
Rumlow呼吸急促，眼睁睁看着Steve用别针穿透了自己的包皮，耐心细致地别好警徽，松手。金属制品坠在了Rumlow的阴茎上。  
不像人声的哀嚎响彻整个牢区。  
无法忍受的剧痛迫使Rumlow向后仰头撞击铁栏，暴露出自己脆弱的咽喉任由Steve咬住舔吻。  
“Steve Rogers，我要杀了你。”  
“再好不过。”Steve向下压了压警徽，Rumlow彻底昏厥。

尾声

Bucky看着还被绑在铁栏上的Rumlow很不高兴：“说好了不能伤着他。”  
Steve笑得有如不谙世事的大男孩：“算啦，冬兵，谁会跟一个将死之人计较呢？”


End file.
